escritores_del_mundofandomcom_es-20200215-history
Falkner (novela)
Falkner (1837) es la última novela publicada por la escritora romántica Mary Shelley. Temática y argumento Al igual que la novela de Shelley Lodore (1835), Falkner narra la historia de la educación de una mujer bajo la figura tiránica de su padre.Bennett, 98; Poovey, 164. Poovey nota que los padres tiranos en Falkner toman el lugar de las madres fallecidas. Como una huérfana de seis años de edad, Elizabeth Raby previene a Rupert Falkner de cometer suicidio; Falkner, luego, la adopta y comienza a trabajar para convertirla en un modelo de virtud. Sin embargo, se enamora de Gerald Neville, cuya madre había sido llevada sin intención a su muerte por Falkner unos años atrás. Cuando Falkner finalmente reconoce la culpa por haber asesinado a la madre de Neville, los valores femeninos de Elizabeth contienen a los impulsos destructivos de los dos hombres que ama, quienes se reconcilian y se unen con Elizabeth en armonía. Falkner es la única novela de Mary Shelley en la cual la heroína triunfa.Ellis, 152–53. Recepción Según la óptica de la crítica Kate Ferguson Ellis, el final de la novela propone que mientras los valores femeninos triunfan sobre la masculinidad violenta y destructiva, los hombres serán libres para expresar la «compasión, comprensión y generosidad» presentes en sus naturalezas.Ellis, 159–61. Los críticos han citado recientemente a Lodore y a Falkner como una evidencia de la postura conservadora de Shelley. En 1984, Mary Poovey identificó el retrato de las políticas reformistas de Mary Shelley dentro de la «esfera independiente» de la vida cotidiana.Sites, 82. Junto a Lodore, los críticos contemporáneos valoraron la novela como un romance, sin hacer hincapié en su contexto político y describiendo sus problemáticas morales como puramente familiares. Betty Bennett argumenta, sin embargo, que Falkner está mucho más comprometida con el poder y la responsabilidad política que las anteriores novelas de Shelley.Bennett, 103–04. Poovey sugirió que Shelley escribió Falkner para resolver su conflictiva situación como mezcla del radicalismo liberal de su padre, William Godwin, y su insistencia en el decoro social.Poovey, 161. Los críticos opinaron que Falkner es altamente feminista,Ellis, 161. Ellis señala que las creencias de Shelley en la superioridad social de las madres puede ser interpretada como no igualitaria. además de ser una de las novelas escritas por Shelley más fuertes, a pesar que ella cree que no es la mejor. La novela ha sido criticada por sus caracterizaciones bidimensionales.«Las cualidades morales de los personajes aparecen inmediatamente, lo cual Forster elogió por ser 'capaz de sorprender en una manera convincente'. Además, dijo que la novela ha cultivado el género, en donde quiera que se encuentre». Ellis, 151. Bajo el punto de vista de Bennett, «''Lodore'' y Falkner representan fusiones de las novelas psicológicas, sociales y educativas, resultando si no en romances en narrativas desestabilizadoras: las protagonistas son mujeres educadas que tratan de crear un mundo justo y de amor universal».Bennett, 104. Véase también * Lista de obras de Mary Shelley Referencias Bibliografía *Allen, Graham. "Public and Private Fidelity: Mary Shelley's 'Life of William Godwin' and Falkner". Mary Shelley's Fictions: From Frankenstein to Falkner. Eds. Michael Eberle-Sinatra and Nora Crook. New York, NY: Macmillan; St. Martin's, 2000. *Bennett, Betty T. Mary Wollstonecraft Shelley: An Introduction. Baltimore: Johns Hopkins University Press, 1998. ISBN 0-8018-5976-X. *Bennett, Betty T. "'Not This Time, Victor': Mary Shelley's Reversioning of Elizabeth, from Frankenstein to Falkner". Mary Shelley in Her Times. Eds Betty T. Bennett, Betty T. and Stuart Curran. Baltimore: Johns Hopkins University Press, 2000. *Bunnell, Charlene E. "The Illusion of 'Great Expectations': Manners and Morals in Mary Shelley's Lodore and Falkner". Iconoclastic Departures: Mary Shelley after "Frankenstein": Essays in Honor of the Bicentenary of Mary Shelley's Birth. Eds. Syndy M. Conger, Frederick S. Frank, and Gregory O'Dea. Madison, NJ: Fairleigh Dickinson University Press, 1997. *Ellis, Kate Ferguson. "Falkner and other fictions". The Cambridge Companion to Mary Shelley. Ed. Esther Schor. Cambridge: Cambridge University Press, 2003. ISBN 0-521-00770-4. *Hopkins, Lisa. "'A Medea, in More Senses than the More Obvious One': Motherhood in Mary Shelley's Lodore and Falkner". Eighteenth-Century Novel 2 (2002): 383-405. *Jowell, Sharon L. "Mary Shelley's Mothers: The Weak, the Absent, and the Silent in Lodore and Falkner". European Romantic Review 8.3 (1997): 298-322. *Poovey, Mary. The Proper Lady and the Woman Writer: Ideology as Style in the Works of Mary Wollstonecraft, Mary Shelley and Jane Austen. Chicago: University of Chicago Press, 1985. ISBN 0-226-67528-9. *Saunders, Julia. "Rehabilitating the Family in Mary Shelley's Falkner". Mary Shelley's Fictions: From Frankenstein to Falkner. Eds. Michael Eberle-Sinatra and Nora Crook. New York, NY: Macmillan; St. Martin's, 2000. *Sites, Melissa. "Utopian Domesticity as Social Reform in Mary Shelley's Falkner". Keats-Shelley Journal 54 (2005): 148-72. Enlaces externos * Sobre la novela; en inglés. * Ed. de 1837, en Nueva York: texto inglés en Internet Archive. ** Texto inglés de la ed. de 1837: facsímil electrónico. Categoría:Novelas de 1837 Categoría:Libros de Mary Shelley Categoría:Novelas en inglés Categoría:Novelas de Reino Unido